Solar Eclipse
by XxTwilight CrystalxX
Summary: This is a companion story to Black Moon. Written for the Fandom for Preemie's auction. This is what happened after Jacob was attacked by the rogue werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**What started out as a simple outtake turned into this. I just felt that Jacob was screaming to tell his story. This picks up, in Jacob's POV after he was attacked by the rogue werewolves in Canada. Enjoy, and as always, feedback is welcomed.**

**Thanks to Shannon AKA smmiskimen, for beta'ing this chapter. She moaned and groaned about the length because she had to beta the whole thing. All 12,000 words.**

**Disclaimer: I fall at the feet of the Goddess that is Stephenie Meyers. Her brilliance, my playthings. **

Solar Eclipse

Chapter 1

_I was running through the forest, Jacob's wolf to my left and Paul's wolf on his left. Trees and branches were flying by. I could feel the heat radiating off of Jacob. His eyes were darting wildly from side to side as his nose flared taking in the smells around him. His ears pricked up and he slowed his movements, coming to a stop. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, and his eyes widened. I heard twigs snapping all around us, followed by a chorus of growls. _

_In a flash we were surrounded by several wolves. I didn't get a chance to count as they all pounced on Jacob and Paul. I lost sight of them in the sea of canines and fur. I tried to get to him but my feet failed me. I watched in horror as Jacob flung one after another off of him, trying to gain some ground. I heard a painful howl and looked to my right to see Paul down. Another wolf was going in for the kill as I saw him; he lunged for the attacking wolf, but was struck down in midair as a larger wolf knocked him into a large tree base. Jacob hit it hard and slid down. His body phased back, he was bruised and bloody. I looked over to Paul to see him in the same shape. One of the attacking wolves phased back and made his way to Jacob. He had what looked to be a piece of thin leather. He crouched down to Jacob and as he slipped the cord over Jacobs head, my vision became blurred and everything went black. – _Bella swan, Black Moon chapter 7.

Jacob POV

There was pain, unbelievable pain everywhere. I heard voices around me. "You're to watch over him. He is special." A man said. "The charm is keeping him from healing as rapidly as others but we must keep it on him for now."

"For how long?" a woman asked.

"We will have to see." He said. Another man's voice was muffled. I was only able to make out that he couldn't leave me.

"You did right." the first man said. Everything went black as the pain grew.

I felt like ass. Every muscle in my body ached like I had run for days. Muscles that I didn't even know I had burned with mad protest. But my head was the worst. Something that hurt this bad had to be bleeding. As I reached up to confirm my suspicions a gentle hand stopped mine. I awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. Not only did I not know where I was but I couldn't think of who I was. "Ahhh, your awake now?" I recognized the woman's voice. I started to sit up. "Easy there tiger." Her comforting voice cooed me. Beside me sat a beautiful girl, no woman. She had long raven colored hair, dark cat like eyes, eyes that could see into someone's soul. She held herself as if she was someone important. But still her eyes held a mischievous spark to them.

"Where am I?" I asked trying not to panic. I couldn't remember anything. Not my name, my parents, my age, nothing personal.

"On a small settlement in eastern Canada." She answered. "You're in Kelowna Canada. In the Okanagan tribe. What do you remember?" she asked with a tilt of her head. I turned away from her hoping to collect my thoughts. I was just in a sleepy yet painful haze. I just had to think for a second and everything would come back to me. I pinched my eyes together trying to find anything in the blackness that was now my mind. "Well?" she asked carefully

"Nothing," I gasped out as I wrenched my eyes open, searching for her, for some kind of guidance.

"Mmmm…you must have hit your head harder than we thought." She thought out loud.

"Ok that's one question down. Now can you tell me who I am?" I inquired. She looked startled.

"You don't know?" she asked me.

"No, and what happened to me?" I ran my hand over my head, hissing when I hit a sore spot.

"Easy." She said taking my hand into hers gently and easing it back on the bed where they stayed connected. "We don't know who you are, but we found you at the bottom of the ridge. You must have fallen." She looked down at our hands. "We thought that you might have been rock climbing or something. You have been out for a few days."

"A few days?" I asked. Was no one looking for me? Did I not have any one back…wherever it was I came from, missing me? "Was I alone?"

"Yeah you where. We don't know why you would be out this far rock climbing by yourself."

"Maybe I like to live on the wild side?" I mumbled to myself, seeing if that felt familiar. "Was I not carrying a wallet or any identification?" I was sure if she knew anything she would tell me. She just looked at me with a pitiful glance and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

I ran my hands over my face. "You weren't the one with the bright idea to go rock climbing alone without an ID." I said blowing out some air, hoping it would clear my mind. Maybe if I went back to where they found me I would recognize it and my memory would come back. I lurched up in bed and had my legs over the edge as her hand, still in my much larger one, tightened even more.

"You don't need to move around too much." She said holding me steady as the dizziness fell around me. "I wonder if anyone is looking for me." I said. I looked down to see her fingers slowly stroke my hand. It was an act of comfort but something deep inside of me said otherwise.

"No one has come looking." She mumbled as I gently pulled my hand away.

**This is all I'm going to post for now. There is a lot more where this came from. I did this for the Fandom for Preemie's auction. I will finish posting the rest of the story once it's over. If you want it in its entirety, here's the link to tell you how: http:/fandomforpreemies . /p/how-to-help . html , just take out the spaces beside the dots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is the next chapter of Solar Eclipse, Jacobs POV of his time without his memory. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are. **

**There's banner for this story and A Real Good Man. Links on my profile.**

**If it looks pretty, it's only because Smmiskimen made it that way.  
**

* * *

Jacob's Chapter two

"No one has come looking." She mumbled as I gently pulled my hand away.

"Who are you?" I asked gently. She sat back in the chair when she realized that I was going to listen to her, for now.

"My name is Lilly. My father is the Chief here." She said with a warm smile. "He has entrusted you into my care."

"I thank you for your…kindness." I said still trying to get my mind wrapped around everything.

"My pleasure." She said with a smirk. We sat in silence. I don't know if you would call it a pregnant silence but there was something in the air between us. My stomach began to growl loudly. "A growing boy must eat." Lilly said standing and offering me her hand. Tentively I took it and followed her out of the small bedroom into a small kitchen. She quickly wiped me up a few sandwiches. I was taken aback by the stack but as I finished off the fourth one I was grateful for the extras.

I thanked her for the sandwiches and with a full stomach, lethargy set in. I mumbled to her that I was going to go lay down. She just waved me off. I retraced my steps back to the bedroom. I sat heavily on the bed and took in my surroundings. There wasn't much to the room. A double bed, a closet, and to the left of the bed a small night stand with a pad and pen lying on top. I had a feeling, so I picked up the pad and pen and began to write. It was nothing of importance at first. I started by writing out the alphabet. I tried to think of different words to write down. After filling up the top part of the page with random words and phrases, I looked back over what I had written. I saw JAC written over and over again. My hand held over the word. I tried writing it out again. I knew it was something important; something my mind was telling me was familiar. I tried to clear my mind and just let my hand guide me, but as I got to the C I stopped again, my mind blank. Finally giving up I threw the pen and pad down. I laid back on the bed and just let sleep take me.

_I was being pulled by a small brown hair girl to the edge of a forest. We stopped and stood side by side, staring into the darkness of the trees. We turned to each other and my hand came up to stroke her pale cheek. Trying to remember the texture the pliability, the cool temperature. She turned her face into my palm relishing the moment just as I was. I could tell she was fighting the tears. Her eyes were swimming in the moisture. She was being strong for me, thinking that's what I needed of her. If she had said the word, I would have stayed. There was nothing more important to me than this girl. I didn't even know why I had to leave. What could make me leave those warm chocolate eyes? Those eyes were home. I felt myself slowly walking backwards never breaking eyes with her. I wanted to stay lost in that loving gaze. I watched as the darkness enclosed around me, her fall to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself. I fought the urge to turn and run away. I couldn't leave her like that. I wanted to know why I was leaving, who she was, and why she was my world. I forced myself back to her, approaching slowly. As I got closer I could hear her sobbing. The sound broke me and I reached for her only to touch nothing…she was gone, like a puff of smoke. _

I woke with a start, completely confused. This girl, this beautiful, gorgeous ethereal being that had looked like she was being torn apart from the inside, had to be someone of importance. Hadn't she? I shook my head as I got up from the bed. I thought that if I washed up that maybe it would wash the cloudiness away as well. A long shot but I was out of options. Well, almost. I still wanted to go back out to where they found me. OK, game plan for the day; first take a shower, then ask Lilly to take me out to the ridge.

I walked out the door looking to my right to see a small bathroom. As I took my first step in the direction, I groaned. I didn't have any clothes. I did a quick about face and went in search of Lilly. I just hoped she was awake. I didn't want to wake her up. I walked past another bedroom before coming to the end of the hall where it opened to the living room and kitchen.

I saw Lilly staring off threw the window lost in thought. Her hands mindlessly whisking away at a bowl of eggs, she jumped as I softly cleared my throat. I hated that I had to bother her. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I was uh…" I trailed off. There was something about this girl that threw me off. "I was wanting to take a shower but I don't have any clothes." I said, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Oh!" she said coming back to herself fully. "My brother still has clothes here. You can check the closet. He's about your size." She said with that smile that I was becoming familiar with.

"Uh…Thanks." I said before turning back around.

Fresh and clean, I returned to find a mountain of food on the table. I hoped I didn't usually eat like this. I was surprised that I was physically fit with the food I but away. I was a bit ashamed of eating her out of house and home. "I saw that you had been writing." She said breaking the silence. I stopped with a fork of food inches from my mouth. "I didn't mean to pry. I wanted to make the bed. I saw the JAC and I thought of something." I sat down the fork, giving her my undivided attention. "Maybe it's your name?"

"What could JAC stand for? Initials?" this had merit.

"Maybe but I thought it was a start and we need to call you something." I knew she was trying to help and she did have a point. "What about Jackson?" I frowned at the name, she rolled her eyes.

"Anything but Jackson. It makes me think of war. And I'm no warrior." I said shaking my head.

"What makes you say that? Your built like one." Her eyes got huge and she blushed. I watched her swallow and the blush fade away as quickly as it came, But seeing the brief flash of pink felt familiar to me. Comforting almost. "Ok so no Jackson, how about we just sound out the letters…Jacy?" I just shrugged my shoulders. It would work for now. I quickly tucked back into my food eager to get out and see what I could learn.

* * *

**Next update in a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't post another chapter Wednesday. Christmas was fast approching and I needed to finish up my shopping. So how about a double post? Hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday.**

**Just a reminder, The Golden Lemon award are taking nominations. Go nominate your favorites. They have some interesting categories this year. Check them out.  
**

**Smmiskimen Beta's, Stephenie owns.  
**

* * *

Jacob Chapter three

"My brother eats enough to feed a small country." She said with a rueful smile as I finished the last bite, "he's…been away for a little while now. Tribal business." She said almost like she had to explain his absence to me.

"When will he be back?" I asked her. I didn't want to deal with an over protective brother accusing me of deflowering his baby sister.

"When his mission is complete." She said with a shrug, but I could see a sorrow behind her eyes. It wasn't my place to pry. She took my empty plate to the sink. I got up and rinsed while she washed.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked as she put away the last dish. "If you wanted to we could go see where you fell?"

"I was hoping to do just that." I said offering her my own smile.

"Well lets go." she pushed off the counter and disappeared around the corner. She came back a few minutes later with a satchel. She got a few sports bottles out and filled them with water. She then threw together a few sandwiches and tossed them all into the pack. "Ready?" she offered after slinging the bag around her shoulders.

"Is all that necessary?" I asked.

"It's a couple of hours walk from here and with you being out of it for a few days. You're going to be weak and need refueling…often." I shrugged and followed her out.

As we walked, Lilly told me about her family. Her mother died of cancer ten years ago, leaving her, her brother Alex and father. She said her brother took it the hardest. Even with his father in the home, he still felt like the protector. He took his job as next in line to be chief very seriously. To me he sounded fiercely loyal, someone I could respect. I was looking forward to meeting him, especially after she told me that he and some of his friends where the ones to find me. I owed him my thanks.

We stopped for a while and sat quietly. Lilly never pushed a conversation with me. Something I was thankful for. It seemed like she anticipated every one of my needs. It was a welcoming feeling having her take care of me. Knowing she was there for me, that I had some sort of friend in the world.

We finished and headed back out along an unused trail. When we came to the ridge it was high and I was wondering just how far I had fallen. That made me think; how was it I had fallen hard enough to hit my head but not have any broken bones? I kept this to myself. I had already burdened Lilly enough. Besides, it didn't matter. I was just thankful that I wasn't paralyzed or worse. I swallowed that one down quickly.

"So anything ringing a bell?" she asked, looking up to me with an expression I couldn't place. Fear and maybe a little hope. The hope I could understand but not the fear.

"Is a bell…?" I paused, mulling over that fraction of a sentence for a second, but shook my head quickly. "Is a bell what I'm supposed to be hearing?" I asked with a forced smirk. Lilly giggled.

"I think you're going to be just fine Jacy." She said with a grin. The name still didn't feel right but it was better than the alternative. I looked back up to the ridge. The sun was starting its decent for the night. We had to hurry back to make it before dark. It was common sense not to be in the woods at night.

"I thought I would remember something." I sighed. Lilly came up to my side and rubbed my back in comfort.

"It's OK, just give it time. Maybe it will come back to you." She smile but I took note that it didn't reach her eyes. "Let's head back." With that she pulled me back along the way we had come. I cast on last glance back over at the ridge, feeling nothing.

Over the next week Lilly and I stayed in her home. I was depressed about not finding what I had hoped at the ridge. Lilly tried to pull me from my hole and for the most part it worked. My days were filled with laughter brought on by Lilly and her antics.

The following week I finally got to meet Alex along with his other friends, Lucas, Timmy, Wyatt, Connor, Dale, Michael, and Richard. Timmy and Wyatt were brothers as well as Michael and Richard. Dale was Connor's cousin. Lucas was Alex and Lilly's cousin, but they all had grown up together and felt as though they were brothers. Alex, Lucas, Timmy and Connor seemed to be the more level headed of the group. As Wyatt was the prankster. The others just fell somewhere in between. I felt comfortable with them almost instantly and they seemed to return the feeling.

I felt at home with their comradely. I gave as good as I got with the banter. Lilly might have pulled me out of the darkness but the guys had warmth, a brightness around them that was infectious. You couldn't be upset with them around. But I felt that Alex was holding back. Maybe not holding back but like he had the world on his shoulders. There was something dimming his light day by day. I finally asked Lilly what was going on with him. She told me he was missing his girlfriend that she had gone to take care of some tribal business. That seemed to be the answer for a lot of things.

The next week brought that subject back up. Alex had to leave on tribal business yet again and Lilly didn't seem to take it well in the beginning. I stood back as she hugged her brother good bye as if it was the last time she would see him. With her still in his arms he looked to me, "Jacy, I leave my sister in your care just as my father left you in hers. Repay her kindly." He said as he pulled her away and pushed her into my arms. I pulled her closer to me and nodded to him. I would take care of Lilly.

We watched as Alex walked away. As the forest swallowed his form up, Lilly took a deep breath like she was cleansing herself of her worry before she looked up to me.

"Come on Jacy," Lily said impatiently, "let's go swimming at the lake." I laughed as she tugged on my hands.

"I'm coming," I said. Once at the lake I watched as she undressed down to her underwear. The long legs and taught stomach drawing me in. The face that had haunted my dreams flashed behind my eyes.

"But, your gone." the beautiful brunette said curled up. It was the dream that haunted me every night. I would try to tell her I was here but she would fade away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Second post of the day. I will try and post another one on Wednesday. Don't forget to leave some love.**

**Smmiskimen is my beta but she's also known as Mistress Smut. Stephenie's, not mine.  
**

* * *

Jacob Chapter four

Lily and I played in the water, splashing and dunking each other. She was laughing so hard that she was having a hard time staying afloat. I reached out to wrap my arms around her to help hold her up. Our laughter slowed as we stared into each other's eyes. Our faces inched toward one another's. Our lips just barely brushed and the dream girl's face flashed behind my closed eye lids. I pulled away as if I was burned.

"What's wrong, Jacy?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not knowing which girl I said it to. I turned and ran out of the water, grabbing my shorts as I passed, leaving Lily wading in the water. I was walking back through the woods when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see what had attracted my attention, and froze. Standing not 50 feet from me was sandy colored wolf. Not your ordinary wolf, this one was the size of a horse. We locked eyes; I didn't want to show my fear. The wolf just stood there. He didn't seem to be aggressive, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Jacy," I heard Lily call from behind me. I didn't turn when I heard her, not wanting to break eye contact with the massive canine.

"Lily, be still. Don't make any sudden movements," I whispered. The wolf began to growl as Lily approached my side. I took a defensive stance in front of Lily, offering what little protection I could from the threatening wolf. In a flash, it turned and ran back into the forest. A second later Lily's brother Alex came walking from the same direction. He was one of the men who had found me and brought me here.

"You know you're not supposed to be out this far." He said sternly to Lily who was peeking over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It was my idea," I broke in, trying to direct his anger toward me. "We were just having fun." Lily reached for my hand and I gently squeezed it in mine.

"She knew better," he said flicking his eyes between the two of us, and then sighed. "You two head back," he said and then offer us a smile, "but don't come out here again."

I was so caught up in trying to avoid Alex's anger that I forgot about the wolf until Lily and I were alone. She didn't mention it, so I dropped it. I knew that if I gave her time she would tell me. Granted I should have been freaking out but something about it seem familiar. I knew that was crazy.

My dreams were filled with the same dream girl but slowly they started to incorporate large wolves. They were all different but yet the same. The same players just a different scene, but they all ended the same exact way. My beautiful girl crumpled before me, burning from the inside. That part was always the same.

Two days later, Lily led me to a small house on the outskirts of the settlement. We were greeted warmly by the elder, her father. I wondered why she had brought me here, but didn't question it.

The old man was hunched over from old age, withered. His eyes were sunk into his head but still held a youthful glint. It was there that I learned of the eternal battle between the werewolves and vampires. The elder brought me under his spell as he told stories of gallant warriors who fought for good. I listened closely as he retold his tribe's stories.

"The earth was once a human being: Old One made her out of a woman. 'You will be the mother of all people,' he said. Earth is alive yet, but she has been changed. The soil is her flesh, the rocks are her bones, the wind is her breath, trees and grass are her hair. She lives spread out, and we live on her. When she moves, we have an earthquake.

After taking the woman and changing her to earth, Old One gathered some of her flesh and rolled it into balls, as people do with mud or clay. He made the first group of these balls into the ancients, the beings of the early world. The ancients were people, yet also animals. In form some looked human while some walked on all fours like animals. Some could fly like birds; others could swim like fishes. All had the gift of speech, as well as greater powers and cunning than either animals or people. But deer were never among the ancients; they were always animals, even as they are today.

Besides the ancients, real people and real animals lived on the earth at that time. Old One made the people out of the last balls of mud he took from the earth. He rolled them over and over, shaped them like Indians, and blew on them to bring them alive. They were so ignorant that they were the most helpless of all the creatures Old One had made. Old One made people and animals into males and females so that they might breed and multiply. Thus all living things came from the earth. When we look around, we see part of our mother everywhere.

The difficulty with the early world was that most of the ancients were selfish and some were monsters, and there was much trouble among them. They were also very stupid in some ways. Though they knew they had to hunt in order to live, they did not know which creatures were deer and which were people, and sometimes they ate people by mistake.

At last Old One said, 'There will soon be no people if I let things go on like this.' So he sent The Wolf to kill all the monsters and other evil beings among the ancients and teach the Indians how to do things.

And The Wolf began to travel on the earth, teaching the Indians, making life easier and better for them, and performing many wonderful deeds."

Lily's father told me about the wolf pack. Alex was the alpha or leader and Lucas was the beta or second in command. All of Alex's friends were members of his pack. He also told me of a prophecy. It spoke of a great russet wolf that would bring prosperity to his people and his heirs would become some of the fiercest fighters ever known. I asked if Alex was the prophesied russet wolf. He smiled a knowing smile and said, "no, but he is among us. He's just waiting till we need him."

We were pulled out of his stories by several different howls. I stood; ready to see what was going on outside, but Lily caught my hand, stopping me. "You must stay here," the elder said. We heard snarls and growls coming from the woods behind the house, then nothing, as quickly as the noise started, it had ended. I watched as the elder rose from his seat and hobbled his way to the door. I could see him whispering something to a boy younger than me, before turning to face us, his eyes on Lily.

"No," she gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for all the reviews. I know it's hard reading about Jacob with someone other than Bella, but hang in there. We're getting closer to the end and the reunion. **

**Stephenie owns Twilight and Smmiskimen owns my comma button.  
**

* * *

Jacob Chapter five

"I'm sorry. There was nothing they could do." The elder shuffled back over laying a hand on Lily's shoulder. "The exchange went badly. The leech killed Linda and Alex went for her throat, but unfortunately, she was quicker. He didn't make it." I watched as she closed her eyes and a single tear fell from her face. "We should have known better than to trust a leech." He said quietly. I bowed my head, in respect to the deceased.

"Alex did what he had to do and died protecting his love." I raised my head and caught Lily looking at me as she said, "I would do the same." I felt an attraction to Lily but even when I thought of being closer to her, the face of the angelic girl with the brunette hair would come to mind. For some reason it just felt wrong.

Over the next few months, I fought my dream girl, as I tried to get closer to Lily. I didn't even know if the girl even existed. I owed both Alex and Lilly my loyalty. Alex for finding me and Lily for putting me back together.

I had spent the day with most of the 'pack'. But Lily said she had special plans for dinner. As she opened the door she told me to have a seat as she finished it up. I offered to help only to get an immediate refusal. She pushed me to the couch to sit down. I heard her singing a beautiful song in a language I wasn't familiar with. I was lost in her harmony. How could I deny myself such a graceful and kind woman? She called me into the kitchen and showed me my seat, the food was great. She told me more of her people's history. How they broke away from another tribe centuries ago. She told me of how the first shape shifters came about, which led to her speaking of her brother. I could see her struggle against the coming tears.

I walked around the table and pulled her to me. I brought my lips to hers; trying anything I could to ease her sorrow. In doing so I was fighting with my own pain; pain from seeing the heart shaped face of the girl from my dream. I pushed the beautiful girl in my mind away, only to have her come back more intensely than before. I shut my mind down and replaced Lily's face with that of my dream girl. It seemed to work as she moaned in response to my new found eagerness. Before I knew it, I had slung her up into my arms, bridal style, making my way to the bed. We quickly discarded our clothes.

As I centered myself at her entrance my dream girl came back more intensely then before. I didn't fight it this time. I let her face take place of the one before me in reality. The long lithe body under mine became softer, more petite. When I opened my eyes I was no longer making love to Lilly but the strange mysterious girl who had come to haunt me both in and out of my dreams.

I let my guilt go and started to enjoy the pleasure her body brought. I buried my face in her thick luscious curls. Her warmth enveloped me. her whispered sighs and moans pushing me on, pulling me in. when I felt her walls start to tighten around me I pulled back to watch this beautiful girl in the throes of passion.

But what I saw was a shock. I caught a brief glance of my dream girl right before she tossed her head back in ecstasy. But when her eyes came back to mine it wasn't the chocolate brown, it was the obsidian color of Lilly's. But what pulled at my heart the most was the undaunted love that shined back at me. It finally hit me, both the realization that Lilly loved me and my climax.

Afterwards, lying with her wrapped in my arms asleep I thought back over the last few months. Lilly loved me. She loved me when nobody else did. She was there when nobody else was. She cared and nursed me back to health. Where was this beautiful dream girl? The answer lied within the question. She was nothing but a dream. Had she been real, and felt the pull toward me that I felt to her, a mere nightly apparition, surely she would move heaven and earth to find me.

But that brought on a new worry… could I return the real and very present love of Lilly? The answer was found in that question as well. She was here, she was real, and she had taken care of me. Yes I could love her, repay her for her kindness. I planned on telling her the next day. I would take her back to the lake.

The next morning, I roused Lily from her sleep. She got dressed quickly. We both walked out the door and I smiled down at her. With my resolution last night came a certain freedom. Like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I turned to lily with a childlike smile. "Race ya," I said and took off toward the lake. The feeling of running was addicting. The more I ran, the faster I wanted to go. I picked up my pace and cleared through the forest before coming to the edge of the lake. I stopped and took in a deep cleansing breath.

I heard Lily's light laughter as I turned to her; she rushed into my arms and kissed me. It wasn't unusual for us to be here. We loved to just sit out here and talk, maybe watch the stars and just waste away the day in each others arms. I had made up my mind that tonight I would tell lily that I loved her, that even though I knew nothing of my past, that she was my future. I could be happy with her even without my past, she could make me happy and I would gladly return the favor.

I heard a noise coming from behind me. I was on alert with all the weird disappearances going on. I wasn't going to risk lily. I would protect her with my very life. I turned to see a man about my height and weight coming towards me. He looked like a man on a mission. The determined face turned to something familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked, sliding Lily behind me as I saw his eyes flick to her. "You need to keep your eyes on me, dude." He raised his hands in an offer of peace.

"You don't know me?" he asked with a small grin.

"No." I answered firmly, not liking where this was going. I felt like I was on the edge of a knife and that whatever happened after tonight would change everything.

"My name is Sam, and we have been looking for you, Jacob." I stiffened and took a step back. Jacob… I ran that name through my head. J A C, I thought. That's what I was trying to spell out! "Whoa, there kiddo. I just want to talk." Sam's calming voice tried to ease me, but I felt a misplaced wave of peace fall over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob Chapter six

"Jacy, let's go." Lily pleaded with me as she tugged on my arm.

"No, wait. What do you remember?" Sam said quickly

"I got banged up pretty bad from a fall off the ridge." I answered. This could set everything right. I would know who I was. But was I ready to find out everything. What if it wasn't something I wanted to hear?

"And do you remember anything before this… _fall_?" Sam asked.

"No," I sighed, but then I remembered Lily. I knew that nothing this 'Sam' person could tell me would change my feelings for her. I turned to smile down at her. "And frankly, I don't want to. I've found my life here to be worthwhile," I said pulling Lily into my arms, staring at her adoringly, and trying to soothe her. I wanted her to know that nothing would change. I didn't want to hear anything. Ignorance was bliss. "I lost my memories but I found love." I placed a warm kiss on her temple, calming myself and her.

"Jacob, no!" a tortured voice called out. I opened my eyes from the kiss on Lily's head to see _her_ standing there in the moonlight. My dream girl was here and she was held in place by Sam. I didn't like his hands on her, for whatever reason. It hardly registered that I had let go of Lily and turned to my dream girl. I just didn't understand. This ethereal person, my guardian angel as I like to think of her was real.

"I know you," I whispered hoarsely. I was standing closer now, between her and Lily.

"Yes," she sighed out. Sam let her go and she took advantage by moving closer to me, her eyes boring into mine. It was if I could feel her soul reaching out for mine, our souls crawling around inside each other.

"I have dreamt of your face," I said reaching a hand out to cup her face. I was relieved when she didn't disappear. I was waiting on it, stealing myself against the disappointment again. I wanted to know why she was here; why she was haunting me. But below all this confusion was a small light of hope; of home. The feelings inside of me were mounting, gaining is size and mass. I could feel her leaning into me and as if instinct took over, my arms wrapped around her waist. Again my body took over as if on auto pilot as I buried my face into her hair and we both let out a sigh. "I don't know you, but I know this, "I murmured.

"Bella, Jake," I was just about to tell Sam to give a few minutes alone when I noticed he wasn't looking at us, "we got trouble." We both turned our heads toward him, and I saw more people coming out of the forest, just as I heard a childlike voice come from behind us. I turned, curious to see who else was joining this little reunion. I saw a woman with fire red hair standing there with a sneer on her face, oddly familiar as well. My mind was screaming danger!

"Oh, I would say big trouble," the ugliness in her voice sent shivers down my spine. "Never send a dog to do a vampires job," Vampires? Even though I knew she was dangerous, I couldn't find it in myself to be scared. At least not for me, it was more of a protecting instinct even when I started seeing that she had brought more. The others that had come with Sam started to block us from the obvious threat.

There was an eerie calm for just a couple of my racing heartbeats. I watched as something triggered the start. I saw that Sam and most of the others he brought with him phased just as Timmy and the other did. Timmy and his pack weren't the only wolves around.

The growling and snarling was getting louder. Every now and then I would hear a yelp or a curse as I saw the paler ones of the group match the vampires strike for strike. That's when I realize that they where vampires as well. I tightened my hold on my dream girl, worried about her safety. I watched as wolves took out the threat piece by piece. But my attention was diverted as one of the vampires was coming straight at us. I braced for the impact but saw one of Sam's vampires knock the offending vampire away. I snarled internally as he winked at my guardian angel before taking off to help a wolf nearby. He had his hands full protecting everyone. Everyone…protecting…"Lily!" I called, straining to find her in the chaos.

Just when I started to panic I heard her cry for me just as a blonde curly headed vampire appeared in front of us. I started to worry but felt that same calm come over me.

"Go to the girl. Go back to the settlement. Get help." He said looking straight into my eyes, making sure that I understood him. I pulled my angel along toward where I heard Lily. I grabbed her hand and ran towards the forest. I could see Lily's panic. I could feel her pulse under my fingers that had wrapped around her wrist. I couldn't focus on what I was going to do about my future or my past. I had to get Connor, Timmy and the others and I had to get the girls to safety. I was frantic, my body sweating from the exertion and cold all at the same time. I was tripping and stumbling but managed to stay upright as my lungs burned with my panting breath.

"Why don't you phase?" _she _called behind me as I was dodging limbs and branches. What was she thinking? There was nothing special about me. I was just a regular guy. Well a regular guy with amnesia.

"What? I'm not a wolf!" I didn't have time for this craziness. I had to get her to safety. I felt her pull to a stop but I managed to turn just in time to see her stumble and fall.

"Are you ok? Can you get up?" I panted out as I my eyes scoured around looking for more possible threats. "I don't think I can carry you back, you have to get up." I saw her looking at me with shock. Her eyes followed the path from my feet to my eyes. Not like she was ogling me but just looking for something different maybe. She rises up with almost feline movements but shook slightly as she got to her full height and glared at me.

"You are Jacob Ephraim Black. You are Quileute, the wolf is your brother, and therefore so are you. You are next to become alpha, and chief. It is your destiny, and I'm…" she froze and a look of surprise crossed her face before she dropped it. I cupped her chin with my fingers. She couldn't start a tirade like that and not finish it. And I had to know what she is, because she was something, whether it was mythical like the wolves or vampire. I couldn't guess but I knew it was something surreal. I had to ask her twice what she was before she answered me.

"I'm your imprint," she whispered. I knew what an imprint was. Connor had told me. The wolf seeks out its other half, the one that will help make the wolf's bloodline stronger but more importantly it was the wolf's soul mate; his one and only _mate._

"No!" Lily scream and for a second, I thought that she was reacting to what my angel had said but comprehended as her hands crashed into me and dream girl. I turned in horror as I watched the vampire sink his teeth into her neck. A neck that I had caressed, kissed, worshiped. He turned something as beautiful as the soft texture of her skin to something horrid and jagged. My face fell and I dropped to the ground, my stomach rolling from the euphoria her blood was causing in the monster in front of me.

In a flash the winking vampire from before ripped him off her, but I knew it was too late. He body made a sickening thud as it hit the dirt floor of the woods. I couldn't let the mud taint her already ruined body. I somehow made it to my feet and raced over to her. I gently picked her up, remembering the way she had gently held my hand after I woke up.

"Lily?" I called to her to get her to come back to me. "Why did you have to be so stupid?" I wasn't really mad at her. I couldn't be. She had offered me so much. When her hand came up to my face was when I noticed the tears I was shedding. I leaned down into her temple to place a kiss before moving down to her ear. "Please," I sobbed, "please don't leave me."

"I have to." She gurgled out. "Thank you for showing me what love was. I will forever be grateful to you for that. But you're not mine. You never were and I was a fool think otherwise. Forgive me?" she asked running her hand over my face.

"There's nothing for me to forgive." I said looking into those eyes again; knowing it was the last time I would ever see those orbs glow with the spark I loved so much. I felt her leaving; her strength waning as her hand fell down to my pendant, the very pendant that made me a part of their tribe; their knowledge; her love.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob chapter seven

"I love you," she whispered as she tugged on the pendant, pulling it free. As the string fell away from my neck it was like someone had ushered a chorus of jackhammers off inside my head. I reached up, trying to make the pain stop, or to endure it better, anything. Flashes of my past flooded back into me. My friends, my mom, my dad, but the ones with Bella were slow, like my mind was savoring them.

_I had loved Bella as long as I could remember. Mom taking us to first beach to play as our dads took off to fish. One memory stuck out the most. It was me chasing a much younger Bella around on the beach with a worm dangling between my fingers. I tripped and scrapped my knee. I cradled it, rocking back and forth, refusing to cry in front of a girl. Bella gasping and fainting, leaving me thinking I had killed her._

_The following winter, we lost mom in the accident. Me, crying wishing Bella was there. Charlie had come up to help with me and my sisters. I remember walking into the kitchen while he was on the phone. He told the person to hold on and handed the phone to me. It was Bella and she when I started to cry she just told me how much she loved me and wished she could be there for me. I told her that the phone call would work until the next time the summer came around._

_Bella and I would spend as much time as we could together during the summers. It wasn't hard to do seeing as how the only two prominent bachelors in and around forks were best friends. Our dads started what everyone now knows as bromance. _

_Her last summer here, she was fourteen and me a mere preteen thinking I was cool because I was hanging with a teenager. She never made me feel like I was cramping her style though, but that was just Bella. _

_I wanted to spend some time with her before she flew back to Renée the next morning. I heard "crazy on you" by Heart blaring before I plowed through the front door. I bounded up the stairs to find Bella's door opened just a crack. I peeked in to see Bella dancing like a fool while trying to clean up her room. I went back downstairs and sat down with Charlie in the kitchen. He thought I had just walked in, so he called Bella down with me right behind him. Bella came barreling down and in true Bella fashion she tripped and landed right on top of me. As we scrambled to untangled, I helped her up. In thanks for my chivalry, Bella gave me my first kiss. Totally G-rated as it was, it set the tone for years to come of lonely nights. I made up my mind to one day play that song for her, because she loved the guitar in it. I worked odd jobs for two years taking on more during the summers, just so I could buy the one I wanted. Once I had paid cash for it, there was no one on earth that put so much effort into learning to play a guitar before. Billy never complained once._

_The day that she came back home. I watched as Charlie's cruiser pulled into his drive. I was so nervous to see after all this time, and was worried about my changing. I wanted to be around her but I didn't want her to learn about my new enhancements. You could never hide anything from her for long. If she was anything it was perceptive. But everything changed as she stepped out of the car. Everything went dark and all I saw was her. I felt the thick thread tied to my father, my friends, my heritage, and the world give way and refasten to this meek little girl with the smile bright enough to make the sun jealous._

_When her tiny hand slipped into mine I had a quick flash of a distant future appeared. Bella and I were down on first beach, laughing. Her holding a small pink bundle as I tossed a football to a small raven haired boy with Bella's eyes. And it was gone, leaving me feeling whole._

_These two things together made my mind quake. Imprint. The word repeated itself inside my head as I helped Bella up to her room._

_Another phone call stuck out in my mind. It wasn't long after Bella moved back. I had called to let her know that I was running late on meeting up with her. "I thought you had forgotten about me," she said jokingly. I sighed, "I could never forget about you." A little ironic, I thought as the next memory came into view._

_The night that Bella told me she wanted to be mine when I found her at first beach with that nimrod Newton's arms around her…"Bells…what am I going to do with you? And how am I going to show everyone that you are my girl and no one else's?" I said with an easy smile._

_"I don't know, __show__ them that I am yours?" she said seductively. _

_The night we first made love in our cave after Bella found out about me being what I am. There were no words spoken but a lot said with gentle touches, caress's, kisses. After looking down on her as her breast were exposed to me for the very first time, how beautiful she was. I tried to convey with my eyes how much she meant to me, how much her giving her trust to me meant. Everything I couldn't put into words was there in my gaze. And as we became one, I knew that this imprint business that I refused to entertain was more than even the pack mind could explain to me. _

_I took the upmost care of my love, my imprint that night being nothing but gentle, not wanting to handle her too roughly. But she gave so much of herself that night. Things that she would never consciously know she gave. And I made sure I thanked her fully for it every day since. Only her hands could set my skin ablaze, hotter than the wolf inside me. I kissed away her tears from the pain of my intrusion and moved my hand to her sensitive nub trying to make it as pleasurable as I could for her. With her wrapped around my body I could feel everything and again I saw the vision of a Bella and me with a home, jobs, family…a future. When I heard and felt her reach her peak, I looked down at the most glorious sight. Bella's head thrown back in ecstasy, ecstasy that I had delivered to her. As I reached my release, I let out a feral growl. Drowning in Bella, I heard her begging me "don't let go". I whispered 'never' to her, vowing to do everything in my power to keep that promise._

_Another flash and we were on the cliff making love on my bike; every man's fantasy. Bella's body lay out like an alter and I worshiped every inch of her._

_I remember finally playing Bella's song for her after I had confessed in front of all of my friends that the girl I had been learning to play the guitar for was in fact, my Bella. My chest was swollen with pride as she smiled her smile just for me._

_There were many bonfires that Bella had attended with me. My pack, always welcoming her, accepting her was another great pride of mine._

_My mind flashed to the bonfire that I turned caveman and took Bella to our cave. I made sure that Quil would know without a doubt that she was mine, even if he was just kidding. I made sure she called my name over and over again. But when I finally stopped and thought about how much of a dog I was for treating her so roughly, I slowed it down and showed her my feelings for her. I had been planning on asking her to our fathers' cabin for a couple of weeks. I was going to be smooth about it but I just blurted it out in my post coital bliss. I was blown away when she agreed to going with me._

_I remembered picking her up bridal style and carried her across the threshold. I promised her that I would do that with her again with her in a wedding gown one day. She stiffened but I knew I would wait for her. I remembered taking her against the fridge and then later, her in that mind-fucking corset. We had enjoyed ourselves until James had to crash the party. _

_When I heard the small sound outside, my senses were on high alert. Bella immediately knew something was wrong but I quickly squished her fears. I didn't want her panicking and raising her heartbeat. It would be like a beacon in a storm, drawing the vampire closer. I didn't want him anywhere near her. After she was distracted in the shower I headed out, phased on the fly and started sniffing as the other wolves entered my thoughts. I had just run through what was going on when I was blindsided. I felt his claws scrapping away at my flesh, his blows breaking my bones. The last thing I remembered was James sneering at me. "I wonder how much you'll like fucking her as a vampire?" I remember letting out a mournful howl and thinking to the pack, ' just save Bella' before everything went black._

_When I came to Leah's annoying voice telling me to suck it up, and be a wolf. Seth was worried and pacing furiously in his wolf form, Leah crouching at my side in her usual human form, dressed, thank god for small favors. I couldn't phase for awhile. I sent them off to help Sam, and when I could stand I took off after Bella, praying that I wasn't too late._

_I ran as fast as I could, faster than I ever had. I don't think Leah could have caught me. As I cleared the trees, my eyes automatically scanned for Bella. I watched in horror as she started to fall backwards over the cliff. I didn't have time to think, I just jumped after. Where she went, I went. I heard her say her goodbye in the form of an I love you just as I caught her in my grasp. I flipped taking most of the impact. Clearing the surface I swam us both to shore and did CPR to get her breathing again. I only worked for a couple of minutes but it felt like hours. My body was at its breaking point and if Bella didn't pull through this, then I would just collapse her beside her and not breathe again myself._

_After she woke up and told me she couldn't live without me I had to make her promise me that she would never take her own life again. I told her to let nature run its course, if she was meant to follow me or I follow her, let nature take its course. Fate always has a plan._

_I remembered our first Christmas together. I gave her a wooden wolf that I carved myself. She loved that thing. She had gotten me a nice leather riding jacket, for any more motorcycle accidents. I think she just wanted to see me in leather. _

_The night she surprised me for my seventeenth birthday was one of the best days. Sam was making me patrol all night because Seth was sick and apparently there was no one else to take the shift. I was pissed. Was someone's birthday not sacred? But Sam phased back later and told me to take the rest of the night off. I should have noticed him guarding his thoughts but I wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. I was too focused on birthday sex and sexy lingerie._

_When I heard the shout of surprise, I sighed internally, realizing it was going to be awhile, if at all, I got to have my birthday present from Bella. But I quickly perked up after all the gifts, especially Alice's. That was until Bella asked me to take a walk with her. One Bella in lingerie coming right up, I thought to myself,_

_I was pleased to learn that I had Bella all to myself for the weekend. But I must say her actual gift caused a lump in my throat. When I read the inscription on the back I knew it was time to tell Bella about her being my imprint. The engraving that read your love left an imprint on my heart said that, somewhere deep down inside of Bella, she already knew._

_I picked her up and took her to our cave. I made love to her relevantly. I knew that was my moment, my chance to tell her about the imprint. I told her that I loved her as I made love to her. I kissed her and told her that I would be whatever she wanted me to be. I slowed down trying thrust, trying to ease out another orgasm from her as I explained more. When a werewolf meets his soul mate, he is bound to her for life. I ran my thumb across her nipple as I told her that they become one. Her nails raked down my back as I told her we marked our imprints. I emphasized this by biting down on her mark. She screamed out as she came and when it subsided I continued telling her that it was called imprinting. I rolled my hips and thrusted a few more times before my own pleasure seeped from me, causing me to growl. I was still reeling from it when I told her that she was my imprint._

_I watched as Bella fell to her knees. She thought she was being strong by keeping her fear to herself. She had no idea that our fears mirrored each other. I think she had an ominous feeling just as strongly as I did. There was no doubt that she was strong, I just hoped that I was just as strong to return home._

_I remember going to Edward the day I left. I remember telling him that he had to take care of Bella. I didn't want to let on that I felt something was wrong about this situation. Edward had read my fears. I just wanted to take precautions. I knew that my brothers would fight for Bella but none of them would fight like Edward would. I knew that Edward would move heaven and earth to protect her. I knew she would be safe but after I was a good bit into my journey I realized that it might not had been the wisest decision. No I would not let my jealousy risk Bella's well-being._

As my memories returned and started to slow down so did the pain. I became aware of sickly sweet smell. Something I knew all too well. I was still shaking uncontrollably as I was finally able to focus on my surroundings and just how much trouble we were in. the scent let up just a little, letting me know that the object was moving away and I was thankful.

"I'm impressed," the menacing voice of Victoria broke through, "and for that, I'm willing to make you an offer." I heard a shuffling and then the smell became stronger again. "You choose which one you want? Your vampire," I could feel the pain still in my body but it was edging off. I looked over to find Edward lying on his side not far from Victoria. This was not good. If he and I both were out, Bella was a goner. I had failed Lily and therefore Alex. I would be damned if I failed Bella anymore than I already had. "Or your wolf? Which one is your Romeo and which one is your Paris?" NO! I thought. She would not have to choose between us like this. I knew either way she would hurt. I tried to get control of myself. "Hmm?" She pause in thought, "what, can't decide?" she continued, "then you lose both!" I fought against my body to try and phase but between the pain in my head and the pain the phasing was causing, it was like fighting a losing battle.

I heard Bella scream for me and shifted my head just as growl erupted. I moved enough to catch a mahogany colored wolf spring out from where I thought Bella was standing before. I felt the rumbling snarl from the smaller wolf and I felt more than heard Victoria backing away.

"Bella?" I called with awe, as I tried to get up. I felt the breeze as Victoria lunged, "Watch out!" I screamed at her as the devil woman landed a kick into her shoulder. I heard the bones crunch under the force and a painful howl following to confirm my suspicions. I watched as Bella fell. No! My mind screamed. If she was down, that was it; Victoria would go in for the kill. I watched as Victoria took a step forward but at the last second she took off. I heard the pounding of feet and paws, thankful that had been enough to scare her off.

I began to crawl over to Bella but had to stop several times to shake the dizziness away. Edward recuperated faster and was at her side before me. "Bella, what the hell?" Edward asked as his hands trembled running over her fur. I had to get to her. If she didn't calm down a phase back her bones wouldn't heal correctly.

"You need to calm down Bella," I said, once I made it to her. I could hear her heart beating quickly. The rest of the crew came up right behind me. "Calm down Bella, breath." I said and held back a sob as I heard her whine. Edward took her snout into his hand and blew his breath into her face. I cringed inward, but to my surprise Bella's heart rate slowed and I could visibly see her relaxing. With a small shiver her body folded back into itself and Bella was lying naked. It was as I went to place my shirt on her that I realized that Edward had the same thought.

"I will take care of Bella," Edward said covering her with his button down shirt, "you take care of…Lily," I grimaced as he lifted Bella up in his arms. .

"Edward, take Bella back to La Push," Sam ordered, "we have some _issues_ to work out here?" he said looking back at the new faces. I had finally regained my strength. The healing qualities of the wolf were back in full swing.

"Wait," Bella said to Edward, "Jake?" I flinched with Lily in my arms, "are you coming home?" I turned to her and offered the best smile I could.

"Yes, I'm coming home." _I'll always come home; I just hope that I'm still wanted._


End file.
